Woman of Many Names
by Delilah Moon
Summary: This is established Mirandy. Miranda goes by many names but there is only one that she wears with pride. This is rated M for a reason..please see disclaimers inside.


**This is a story of the BDSM lifestyle. If that's not your thing please see your way out. **

**This is rated M for a reason as well**

**I don't own anything from DWP**

**Established Mirandy**

**This is a one shot but if there is an outcry for more I may be willing to do more! Leave me reviews and tell me!**

* * *

Miranda Priestly is known by many names, Dragon Lady, Ice Queen or Devil in Prada. But there is one name that no one knew about, no one but one, the name was pet.

To most Miranda, Editor in Chief of Runway was always in control. She controlled the entire fashion industry with her face. If she nodded that was a good thing, where as if she pursed her lips it meant disaster. Her staff she controlled just with her voice. If her voice was only a whisper, something was terribly wrong and they moved faster than possible to have it fixed. She also was known to cause grown men to tears and wet them selves with just a glance. Yes, Miranda was always in control.

She had two assistants, on a red headed Brit who was often mouthy to the other. She had been demoted just after Paris Fashion week. Her other assistant was a quiet girl who anticipated her every need. Her fashion sense wasn't exactly up to par, but it had become passable during her time at Runway. But what the world did NOT know was it was really this quiet assistant that was in charge.

Andrea Sachs held Miranda on a short leash, both the figurative leash and quite the literal one as well. During the day Andy watched her for signs of disobedience, each time she found one she would make a mark. It became a game of sorts. Miranda knew her rules and there were times she just pushed them to see if her Mistress would catch them. Today was one of those days.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Miranda had quite a few meetings today as well as previews for the fall line. She woke up that morning to the wonderful feeling of possessive arms around her middle. She knew not to get out of bed before her Mistress but today she wanted to push her limits a bit. Knowing that She was awake she started to slide out of reach. Just as she was about to escape, those arms pulled her back against her Goddess.

"What have I told you about getting up before me?"

"That if I did, You would find a punishment for the day."

Andrea nodded, "That's right, so today I want you to wear the remote butterfly under your panties. Understand me?"

Miranda lowered her eyes looking down at their intertwined legs secretly anticipating her "punishment". When she still did not answer her, she received a swat on the rear.

"Do you understand me? And wear your red La Perla set today. Those panties are to remain dry all day."

Miranda jumped at the swat and replied quickly. "Yes Mistress, what would my Mistress prefer her to wear, pants or a skirt?"

She could see Andrea deliberating on it; did she want quick access or something she could tease her pet with? When she decided she quickly told her to wear a nice pencil skirt. It seemed that quick access was the way to go today.

"Now go get your shower before we're late." Miranda went to slide from the bed when Andrea asked, "Where's my good morning kiss?" Miranda chuckled and gave the one she loved a long tender kiss good morning.

"Mmm, much better, now hurry! I'll go get the girls up and take a shower in the guest room."

Miranda pouted a bit knowing that she would not be having company in her shower. It seemed the punishments were already starting. She shuffled her way to the en-suite to go get ready as her Miss had directed.

Feeling fresh from the shower with hair and makeup done, she went to her closet and punched in the code for her toys. She reached in and pulled out the butterfly and carefully put it on, next came the red La Perla underclothes that Mistress wanted on. Picking a Donna Karan pencil skirt with a blue silk Prada shirt, she donned them and put the Loubuittons next to the door. Mistress did not like the sound of clacking the heels made.

Before heading downstairs she checked herself in the mirror, the two top buttons of her blouse were open showing a bit of cleavage for her Miss, her collar/necklace was in place, and of course her wedding ring on her right hand. It would not do to have Irv knowing she was married so soon and to one of her assistants. It was something she knew the press was always looking for. Smiling a bit she picked up her shoes and made for the kitchen. As she went down the stairs her butterfly started to buzz. She yelped and tried very hard to walk down the stairs. Every step she made it was harder to control. Just as things were about to be messy it turned off. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen when twin redheads were rushing towards her.

"Mom, are you ok?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, we heard you yelp, what happened?" asked Cassidy.

Miranda threw a slight glare towards Andrea then calmly said, "I'm fine bobbseys, I just thought I saw a mouse."

This seemed to placate the twins enough for them to finish their breakfast. Miranda went around the rose marble island and gave her wife a chaste kiss before getting a cup of coffee. She enjoyed the coffee with a sigh. Gently as to not mess up her hair she laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Content to just be what way Andrea wrapped an arm around Miranda's waist and held her close. The twins used to it, just rolled their eyes and continued eating.

Once everyone was finished they headed toward the door. The twins gave each of them a kiss and hug and went to meet their driver as Miranda and Andrea headed over to Roy. Once they were inside Miranda gave him a nod before putting up the privacy screen. She then scooted over close to Andrea so that she could sit wrapped in her Mistress' embrace before having to slip into her Dragon Lady persona.

* * *

Throughout the day Andrea made sure to push Miranda to her limits. She would watch as Miranda would try to stay still while in meetings or ever during the run through. She enjoyed those moment when she was close to her peak and would shut it off just as she was about to cum.

It was about 2:00 when she heard her name being called through the frosted glass doors. She hurried in making sure she had the remote in her pocket and her customary pen and notepad.

"Close the door."

Andrea nodded and closed the doors of the office and locked them. When she turned around she found Miranda kneeling on the floor beside her glass desk.

"Please Mistress, please stop this torture, it is so very hard to get my work done."

Andrea looked down to Miranda noticing how beautiful her wife looked in that position.

"Come, let's go to the couch. You've earned a reward for your behaviour."

Miranda followed obediently on her hands and knees to the couch and crawled up into Andrea's lap.

"Now, my question is, did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes Ma'am, I will stay in bed until You get up."

"Good, now give me a kiss." Miranda started to kiss Andrea softly and gently. Andrea nipped at the older woman's bottom lip having her open to deepen the kiss. Moaning, Miranda readily obeyed and caressed her Miss' tongue with her own. Her hands threaded into chestnut hair even as Andrea unbuttoned her blouse revealing the red lace, cupping the supple breasts in her hands she moaned. Pulling back from the kiss she looked into sapphire eyes, smiled and whispered a "Good girl". Then she bent forward and took a nip of the hardened nipple through the lace, she pulled on it with her teeth. Miranda white head flew back a silent scream shown on her face. Reaching into her pick Andrea turned on the toy, Miranda jumped and let out a groan.

"Please Mistress, let me cum." She begged. Andrea shook her head, "No, not yet. Take off your underwear, I don't want them ruined."

Miranda reluctantly behaved and stood to take off said garment. She handed them to her Miss and hiked up the pencil skirt. She received a nice smack on her arse.

"How does that feel my pet?" Andrea purred.

"More please more." Was all she could get out at this point. Andrea shook her head, "I don't think you've earned that quite yet. But I can see the juices are running down your legs, and I haven't given you permission to cum yet. Tsk, tsk, my sweet. Since all you want to do is take, I believe I will take something of my own."

Andrea stood up and pulled up her own skirt, looking to Miranda she sternly pointed to her own wet panties. Whimpering trying to hold in her cum Miranda obediently pulls down her Miss' black thong with her teeth. Once she has them down to the floor she receives her next command. "Lie down on your back." As she situates herself on the floor she can see how wet her wife is. As soon as she's still she watches as Andrea's center lowers in front of her face. She knows what she is to do and starts to lave her centre with her tongue. She uses the flat of her tongue against the hardened nub and flicks it with the tip. She could feel her Mistress' muscles twitch at each stroke. It made her happy knowing that she could please her in this way. She had noticed a bit of pressure on her own centre as she pleased. She bucked her hips violently wanting more contact being so close to the edge. It was when she shoved her tongue up into Andrea's centre that she was given permission to cum. Miranda came so hard that she pushed the butterfly out and squirted around the toy, making the beaulieu carpet wet effectively making a stain on the white floor. Andrea didn't care as she threw her head back and came at the sight of her lover's orgasm, filling Miranda's mouth with all of her juices. Miranda willingly swallowed all of it and moaned in contentment, feeling spent.

Andrea got up and pulled Miranda into a tight embrace kissing her hard, tasting herself on those talented sweet lips.

"Mmm, I can see we're going to have to do this again."

"Yes Mistress. I quite enjoyed myself. May I have my underwear back now please?"

Andrea shook her head, "Not right now, you can have them back when we go home. I'll just keep these here in my pocket for now. She turned off the now soaked toy and straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair.

Miranda whimpered, "I have two more meetings until then and one is with Irv. Is my Mistress suggesting I go there with only the toy as to provide protection?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. I know your schedule before you do so I know who you're having it with and when. You are not finished with punishment; you know it lasts as long as I deem it. Just because I gave you release does not mean that it's over. Understand?"

Miranda looked down to the floor and nodded.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good now go get cleaned up and be back at your desk in 5 mins."

Miranda nodded and gave Andrea a kiss on her cheek and went to the executive bathroom to do as she was told.

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly smooth. After her reward session she was able to control herself. She still did not feel comfortable without her panties though. Sure, she had on nylons, but they only came up to her thigh and were fastened with a garter belt.

It was during her meeting with Irv that Andrea decided to test her. She was sitting next to her taking notes as been usual since the fiasco in Paris. Miranda jumped slightly as it turned on. As the meeting went on Andrea turned up the speed making it more difficult for Miranda to stay still. To the world nothing was going on but under the table Miranda was gripping onto Andrea's thigh begging silently to let her cum once more. Andrea smirked slightly and imperceptibly shook her head no. Frustration was flowing from Miranda and she took it all out on the short man in front of her.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY SHOOTS YOU ALLOW ME IF THEY NEED REDONE I WILL DO IT! NO MATTER THE COST I ONLY TOLERATE THE BEST FOR MY MAGAZINE AND YOU KNOW IT!" She glared at the man ice in her eyes. She knew she would be punished later for the blowout but even more so because she came during her speech. She could feel the warm stickiness on the inside of her thighs; she knew her Mistress knew when she looked into her eyes. She found a scowl reminiscent of her own on her face, one that told her she was in a heap of trouble later.

After her tirade there were no vibrations or any sign that she was forgiven. She wasn't able to concentrate on her work; she sat there staring at the same photos for hours. When it was time to go home she prayed to any deity that would listen that her Mistress would have mercy.

"Emily, Coat. Bag." She looked at Andrea expecting her to get up and get herself ready. Instead she sat in her chair and looked up.

"I'm staying for the book tonight. Emily has an appointment to get to, don't you Emily?"

Emily looked at her in confusion and almost started to say something when she thought better of it and took the cue.

"Erm, well yes I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Miranda."  
Miranda looked pleadingly at Andrea for a second then murmured, "If you must."

Confused and upset, she walked out to the lifts. She entered it for the first time alone in a long time. She felt very disappointed that she had to leave without Andrea. She knew she was in trouble but she didn't know it would be this much. Andrea knew that the worst punishment for her would be not to have the attention she so craved.

When she got home she dismissed the cook, she would cook Mistress' dinner that night. The twins were at their father's for the weekend. It was then that the rules changed slightly. There was no hiding what Miranda was, she was to wear her at home collar at all times when it was just her and her Mistress. Going upstairs to change she grabbed her Joy Williams collar and put it on. The soft leather wrapped around her neck and locked in the back, the diamond lettering had on it one word, PET. She centered it on her neck and slipped on a sheer black La Perla nightgown over her body. She padded into the kitchen and worked on making the best shrimp Alfredo for her and her Mistress.

It was around 9:30 when she heard Andrea enter the house. Miranda slowly padded towards the entrance hallway keeping her eyes down towards the floor ready to greet her wife and Mistress. When Andrea's black Jimmy Choo's were visible did she dare to look up. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed her love.

"Welcome home darling, I hope you're hungry. I made us some dinner, and I hope you like it."

Andrea smiled and pulled Miranda closer. "Mmm it is good to be home. Is that shrimp Alfredo I smell?"

Miranda nodded smiling softly. Linking their fingers together Miranda led Andrea to the dining room. There the table was set for two, a white taper was lit and put in the centre and white rose petals spread throughout the room.

Andrea was awed by its beauty and briefly forgot about the punishment she was giving.

"I see what you are doing here my pet but you're not out of trouble for that incident today with Irv. We may not finish it tonight seeing as how I'm tired, but tomorrow we will have all day to deal with what happened. We will NOT be going into the office tomorrow at all, is that understood?"

Miranda nodded and said firmly, "Yes, Mistress."

That night Miranda knew she was forgiven, and that she would have to learn her lesson of controlling herself. But she was happy that tonight it would be her Mistress and her Pet.


End file.
